


Triple Homicide

by unibadger2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jail, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unibadger2/pseuds/unibadger2
Summary: "Dean?”“Yeah?”“If you don’t stop whistling I will kill you.” Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning his body away from you. Sighing, you leaned back and let your head rest against the jail cell’s damp wall.You and Dean were currently sitting on a bench in a tiny jail in a tiny town in the middle offreaking nowhere.The town was so small and obscure the jail only had one cell. Which meant you were stuck with Dean in the world’s most psychotic break-inducing room until Sam bailed you out.Was bail even an option for somebody being charged with triple homicide?





	Triple Homicide

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“If you don’t stop whistling I will kill you.” Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning his body away from you. Sighing, you leaned back and let your head rest against the jail cell’s damp wall. 

You and Dean were currently sitting on a bench in a tiny jail in a tiny town in the middle of _freaking nowhere._ The town was so small and obscure the jail only had one cell. Which meant you were stuck with Dean in the world’s most psychotic break-inducing room until Sam bailed you out. 

Was bail even an option for somebody being charged with triple homicide?

By your standards, it wasn't really homicide. The people you killed weren’t actually _people_. After you and Dean had finished dealing with a small vampire nest (and probably traumatizing a little old lady next door), a local police officer got a panicked phone call (from the aforementioned little old lady) and decided to pay the two of you a little visit. Right when you were about to burn the vampires’ bodies.

Groaning, you stretched yourself across Dean’s lap. Twisting yourself onto your stomach, you wrapped your arms around his waist. 

“Deannn,” you whined, “Your brother’s taking forever.” Dean chuckled and weaved his fingers through your hair.

“This town isn’t exactly huge; it won't take him long to find us,” he answered, leaning down to kiss the crown of your head. “But I have an idea of how we can pass the time,” he purred suggestively.

You tilted your head up to look Dean in the eyes. “You disgust me sometimes,” you deadpanned. Dean laughed, his chest rumbling. You snaked your arms around Dean’s neck and hoisted yourself up so you were sitting in his lap, your legs on either side of his body. Dean tucked his chin on top of your head and closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar smell of your shampoo. You closed your eyes too; a nap wouldn’t hurt. Who knew how long it would take Sam to find you.

You and Dean just sat in that old musty cell wrapped in each other’s arms, content to just rest. 

“Guys!” The two of you jumped, turning around to see an impatient Sam holding a set of keys. “Would you two pause the PDA for a minute so we can leave before the sheriff comes back?” 

_Screw you, Sam._


End file.
